


Safeguard

by orphan_account



Series: We could be heroes just for one day [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 80s movies music diners and motels, Briefly mentioned lesbian Vanya, Description of injuries may be graphic to some people, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Nurse vanya, Old motels are my aesthetic, Please dont read this as incest!!, Protective brother Five, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i dont like luther so he wont be in much of this, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The feeling only seems to grow as she walked around the diner, collecting plates from empty tables. It grows, spreads all through her, for example, like when you watch a horror movie. You know the killer is near, but you're not sure where. You're just left on the edge of your seat, filled with that same feeling of uneasiness, not knowing what will happen. Or when.When her siblings drag her away on a surprise road trip, Vanya can't help but feel skeptical. The feeling in her stomach never ceases, only gradually becomes more troublesome. Vanya starts to take notice in her siblings strange behaviours on the trip but they always brush off the concerned questions she asks. Why do they insist she always be accompanied everywhere she goes? And why does it always seem like they can't stay in one place for too long?





	1. Uneasiness

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress so my spelling or grammar might not be too good. I came up with this story in my head and i was wanting to see how it would turn out as a written story. So here we go!

The clock read 4:30 from the place it hung on the wall. _50 minutes left_. Vanya’s not quite sure why she's so anxious about wanting her shift to come to an end, she can't shake the uncertainty growing at the bottom of her stomach. The feeling only seems to grow as she walked around the diner, collecting plates from empty tables. It grows, spreads all through her, for example, like when you watch a horror movie. You know the killer is near, but you're not sure where. You're just left on the edge of your seat, filled with that same feeling of uneasiness, not knowing what will happen. Or _when_. 

It's odd because, well Vanya has no reason to feel this way. Her day had been quite the same as ever! She woke up at her alarm, just like the rest of her siblings. Ate the food their mother had prepared. Their father had gone away for some sort of meeting, bringing pogo with him this time (which was rare). --The Hargreeves children never knew where he went, but they sure as hell knew better than to ask--. Vanya then said goodbye to her siblings and mother, went to the bus stop, and arrived at work. Just like every weekday when she had her shifts. 

Vanya was the first and only one of her siblings to get a job. It made sense though. Her siblings were busy with their training and saving people to get jobs. She remembers the proud smirk Five made when she told him of her new employment. How the rest of her siblings congratulated her and they celebrated with donuts from Griddys. Ever since they jumped back from the future where she caused the apocalypse, they've been closer than before. Of course, five had always been there for her before he disappeared, and Ben was the nicest to her out of the rest of her siblings but now, all Seven of them were finally a family.

It took some years for some of them, mainly Luther, to get used to Vanya being included though. They've also been helping her control her powers. By now at the age of 17, she's mostly mastered them. She can move things with ease. Though some nights, the nightmares she experiences on a frequent basis have been proven too much and objects would go flying around the room in a tornado type fashion. She refrains from using them unless completely necessary though. She’s constantly overwhelmed with a fear of losing control again, just like when she ended the world, and might hurt someone. She couldn’t bare to hurt one of her siblings.

Naturally, she couldn't present her otherwise perfectly controlled powers to Reginald. If she did so, everything that she went through as a kid would be brought back again. The pills, the solitude, the ordinariness. Her siblings agreed that telling their “father” is simply out of the question, despite Luther's protests; _‘all these years and he's still a daddy's boy’_ , chimed in Klaus.

Vanya makes her way towards the kitchen and sets the dirty plates in the sink. “Vanya!” a voice laced with a thick Brooklyn accent calls for her from the counter. Her co-worker. “There's a young man here for ya! Says it's something important!” there's a small silence before she hears the lady say softly “I'm sure she’ll be outta there in a minute, sugah.” Confused, Vanya here's towards the front of the diner. There at one of the stools sat her brother Klaus.

“Hey, sis!” He shouted in his overly enthusiastic voice. Vanya took a seat beside him and smiled. “Hi, Klaus. What are you doing here? I thought you had training.” Klaus frowned. “You're not happy to see me?” He says dramatically, putting his hand on his chest and making a hurt face. Vanya put her hands up in defence. “No no no! That's not what I meant! It's just, it's a surprise to see you here during my shift. Is everything ok?” Her brother smiled again and replied “Why, everything is fine my sweet, worrisome sister!” he puts his arm around her shoulder with a big grin on his face. Vanya lets out a small giggle at her brother's dramatics.

Klaus continued “In fact -” He was interrupted by a loud bang, the sound of the front door opening up, rather violently, making Vanya jump in her seat. “Klaus, I swear to god! All you had to do was get Vanya and leave! Whats taking so long?! The others are waiting in the car!” Their brother Diego stomps into the diner, an annoyed expression on his face. “I'm terribly sorry bro. You see, I was just trying to have a nice conversation with our sister here before you rudely interrupted!” Frustrated, Diego pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh before looking up. “I'm sorry for interrupting.”-he let out another sigh- "Klaus, have you at least told Vanya what's going on?” Vanya looked at them puzzled. “What _is_ going on?” Klaus grabbed her hand and jumped up from the stool, bringing her up with him swiftly. She stumbled a bit before gaining her balance.

“Come on sis.” Diego says, gesturing towards the door. “But I still have 40 minutes left on my shift!” klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Don't worry! I'm sure they'll let you leave early. After all, 40 minutes is not _that_ long.” She hesitates before nodding and returned to the kitchen.

She took off her apron and hung it on the hook that was assigned her name, then proceeded to gather her things; a small black purse and a jean jacket.

She was still perplexed about what her siblings were so anxious about, but kept a fast pace, not wanting to delay their plans further. She returned to her brothers, who were in the same places she left them, waiting for her. Diego proceeded to the door, motioning them to follow. Klaus skipped trailing behind their brother, dragging a confused Vanya behind. “You still didn't tell me whats going on.” her brother looked back at her and smiled. “We’re going on a Hargreeves family road trip!” Diego stayed silent, seeming oddly focused on leaving.

The feeling of uneasiness within her never seemed to falter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished chapter 1! I’ll make sure to update on fairly regular basis. Thanks to the people who commented with helpful tips. (I seriously don’t know how to use this website, I feel like an idiot now lol)


	2. Highway To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Highway to hell by AC/DC

_A road trip? Since when did her family go on trips, let alone all get in a cramped car together willingly? Why on earth would they want to go on a road trip of all things?_ She was taking a pitifully long time wrapping her head around the idea of the situation.

Its so strange of her siblings to turn up out of the blue at work; the only other time it happened was when Diego had accidentally stabbed Klaus (it's a long story). Mom was currently unavailable to help treat his wound at the time of the accident and the hospital was not an option for obvious reasons, so they sent Five to come get her.

Since they turned the age of 14, Mom had been training Vanya how to be a doctor i guess is the word for it (though technically she would be overqualified for that title), for situations where her mothers medical knowledge were inaccessible to be used for her siblings’ aid. She had been taught in classes such as biology, anatomy and chemistry, and many, many other lessons which had given her the ability to apprehend thing like debridement (the medical removal of dead, damaged, or infected tissue), Skin Grafting (a type of surgery involving the transplantation of skin), broken bones, bullet wounds, internal bleeding, various burns, concussions, nerve surgery and numerous minor injuries such as sprains and non-profound wounds and grazes. After years of schooling from Grace, Vanya had full grasped the concept of her lessons and was prepared for any medical emergency her sibling could bring forth to her.

The car she was led to by her brothers was… abnormal. It looked like 1980s station wagon, but it was.... _shaken up_ is one way to put it. One head light was broken, the bumper was barely hanging on, the windows looked like they were duck taped on. Where the hell did they dig up this piece of junk? She’s never seen any of her siblings drive it before. 

The only Hargreeves kids who managed to obtain a drivers license were Five, Luther and Vanya herself. Five managed to get one because, well he’s Five. Overly persistent and not in anyway patient with anyone besides Vanya. Luther got his after doing some big gesture to please their father, which somehow worked. Vanyas was no mystery though. Reginald payed no attention to her (he doesn't even know about her job at the diner), so it was easy for her to get her license. 

Vanyas dubiety towards the car came to notice by klaus. “Yeah I know right? It’s a huge metal turd. Luther got it so he could drive us around like a soccer mom.” Vanya let out a small chuckle, and looked back at the car, sure enough with Luther in the drivers seat. “Oh Ven! You're sitting in the middle, right next to me!” her spirited brother announced with excitement, clapping his hands. “Ugh, but the middle seats so uncomfortable!” She protested. “Sorry sis but you're the smallest one here, you're the only one who can fit in the middle.” replied Diego as he gets into the passengers seat. She let out a reluctant sigh and Klaus ushered her into the car, trailing closely behind her. She took notice to her other siblings who were in the car. Five sat beside her on her left side, a classic Five expression of annoyance on his face. She knows Five better than anyone and clearly being stuffed into a car with six other people was not his idea of fun.

The car that Luther had obtained had three rows of seating, just enough seats for all seven of them.

Ben and Allison had taken the back row, switching between small conversations and doing their own things; Allison reading some teen magazine, and Ben reading his novel. By the look of the cover, she guessed he was reading ‘Dracula’. Perhaps she could read it once he’s finished.

Once finally adjusted, Luther pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. She looked over a Five, still looking rather grouchy and smiled. “So they got you too, huh? By the look on you’re face, you make it seem like you’ve been kidnapped.” He rolled his eyes before responding “I can’t believe they dragged me into this piece of shit excuse for a car.” Vanya laughed at her brother. “I'm sure this’ll be fun.” He gave her a knowing look, as if he could detect the lie as soon as it left her mouth. He shifted uncomfortably. “So how's work?” He changed the subject. After years of hanging out with him, Vanya knows when something is wrong with her best friend, he hates small talk. He seems a little _off_. Its hard to tell though, Fives always been so good at hiding things. Yet again, the uncertainty is just another part of what makes Five Five. He’s always been unpredictable. So she brushed aside her unsureness as nothing but paranoia. Vanya thinks for a moment, looking for the right answer to his question. “It's not too bad. They're thinking of hiring more people. If they do, they say i might be given a promotion.” He smirked proudly at that. “That's my sister.” She let out a small giggle. “It's not official yet. They are still considering it.” “Still. That's pretty great Ven.” “What's great?” Klaus interrupted. Five glared at him, vanya was sure if she wasn't right in front of him, he would have definitely murdered Klaus. Five hates being interrupted. “It's nothing too interesting. I’ll tell you about it later.” she replied, brushing off his question.

Five went back to his annoyed frown. “Com’on bro, be positive for once. This will be a blast!” Klaus proclaimed, putting his hands up in a big gesture at the last sentence. Five angrily glared at him again “Are you fucking high?” Luther shot his eyes up from the road, gazing fiercely at Klaus through the mirrors reflection. “I thought I told you not to smoke anything before we left! I swear to god Klaus, i told you that you need to be sober for this!” All eyes but Vanyas seemed to look up at that, glancing at Luther before looking away. After a small moment of silence, Diego cleared his throat “Klaus, seriously, are you high?” this time, the question was asked with concern. Klaus shook his head solemnly. He wasn't high, but today he wished he was.

It was pretty quiet after that. They had been on the highway for a while, there was no other car occupying the lanes. Everyone seemed absorbed in their own worlds. It was pretty peaceful. 

So far, they had spent an hour in the car. Vanya and Five were discussing the latest books they've read and how far along he’s gotten with his equations. Klaus was turned so he could talk to Ben and Allison. They talked about training, celebrities, amongst other things.

The pleasant silence was interrupted by a rather loud dispute that broke out between Luther and Diego. I _ts not much of a surprise. They always fight over everything._ For a few painful minutes they tried to ignore the shouts, some doing better than others. Allison tried to calmly tell them to calm down, but did not prevail. One of Vanyas powers was super hearing, it didn't help that she lived with three loud, obnoxious brothers and one sister. 

As the two first numbers continued to bicker, vanya felt her head pound. They’re argument only seemed to get louder and louder until it was screeching in her head. The uneasiness in her stomach had returned, which was not helping. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gain control, covering her ears with her hands. 

Five took immediate notice of her struggles and tried to calm her down but unfortunately it was too late. The lamppost ahead of them shined with a blinding brilliance before the light-bulb burst with aloud bang. 

“ENOUGH!!!” the words came out of her mouth as a mix of a shriek and a sob. Luther immediately put his foot on the breaks. All eyes were wide with shock, staring at Vanya. She was breathing hard, hands still over her ears, Klaus stroking her hair trying to comfort her and Five protectively wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She hesitantly looked up. “I-Im sorry for s-shouting.” Her sibling sighed in relief. “No need to apologise. It wasn't your fault.” assured Allison, glaring at Diego and Luther. “We need to keep moving. Diego, we’re switching places.” Diego nodded at his sister before unbuckling and getting out of the car. 

“Klaus, Five, make sure Vanyas alright.” Both her brothers nod with determination. Vanyas breathing had normalised, but she felt drained. Whenever she lost control like that, it always seemed to take all the energy out of her.

They continued to Drive down the highway, luthers eyes continuously shifting focus from the road to vanya mistrustfully. He then accidentally made eye contact with Five, who was scowling at him threateningly. He quickly looked away. “How much longer, Allison?” Vanya asked weakly, voice shaky. Her sister looked back at her with worried eyes. “We won't get to the Motel until another 4 hours.” Vanya let out a small whimper, looking down for a moment in thought. She looked up at her sister again. “Could you please rumour me to sleep?” Allison nodded “Sure, if it'll help.” Vanya smiled tiredly “Thanks sis.” "Hang in there Ven." Ben whispered kindly.

When Vanya's ears were hit with her sisters voice, she was immediately overwhelmed with an intense feeling of exhaustion. Allison motioned for Klaus to make her comfortable . Klaus positioned himself so that his back was resting against the car door, facing Five. Subconsciously, Vanya laid herself down and curled into her brothers side. Klaus continued to stroke her hair while five held her hand, monitoring her pulse, just in case.

_When they were younger, most nights when Vanya has nightmares, she would go to fives room for help. Sometimes when she fell asleep by his side, the would nightmares continue, though it wasn't evident. At first he had been oblivious to what was transpiring with his sister, she had not been violent in her sleep, she didn't thrash around. Some nightmares were so frightening that she would just lay there, frozen with fear. Making no noise apart from the shaky breaths. She would cry silent tears, her pulse would race at an alarming rate. It terrified Five to witness his sister endure such pain.. So he made a habit that every time they fell asleep in the same room, he would be determined to stay by her side, hand on her wrist, monitoring her heartbeat._

\------------------------------------------

After hours of driving, they had finally arrived at the motel. The walls where pastel pink, which were illuminated with neon colours by a giant stereotypical ‘Motel’ sign. 

It was around 9:40, the night sky draped over them. Klaus carefully lifted a sleeping Vanya out of the car. Once they were all out of the car, Allison quickly went to get a room key. Diego insisted on him being the one to carrying their slumbering sister and took her from Klaus, looking down at her peaceful form relieved. 

Once Allison emerged from the front desk, all six of them rushed into the room. Five turned around in the door frame, scanning the outside of the building carefully, before following his siblings into the room, firmly closing the door behind him. The lock clicked and the blinds were pulled shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i went off topic too much in this chapter. i dont know. Anyways, i'll update the next chapter soon since I’m not really busy.


	3. Late Night

The sound of her sibling through the walls cause Vanya to stir. She drowsy lifted her head to look at her surroundings. She wasn't in the car anymore, she was sitting in a queen sized bed.

Her eyes scanned the walls, which were covered in peeling light pink wallpaper. A mirror hung on the door on her left, and to her right was a window.

Vanya threw the blankets off her and slowly made her way to the window. The view was of a dumpster, they were on the second floor. She turned around and made her way to inspect herself in the mirror.

Her hair in an abstract arrangement due to being asleep for so long. she used her fingers to try and comb threw it, with little triumphs. Vanya smoothed out her bangs which were sticking up in various angles. She looked down and took notice that she was still wearing her black and white uniform from the diner. Vanya came to a realization that, with her brothers getting her in such a rush, she hadn't packed any clothing.

She opened the door and stood in the frame. “I know its not ideal, but remember why we came here. Besides, its only for tonight. We’re leaving in the morning.” Allison was standing in front of the old tv, talking to the rest of her siblings. Klaus and Ben were seated on a worn out couch, right across from allison. Luther was sitting to the left of klaus and ben on a green armchair. Diego was pacing back and forth, nervously fiddling with one of his knives. Five was attempting to make himself a cup of coffee in the tiny kitchen behind the sofa, seeming to battle with the overly used machine.

“We need to make sure Vany-” She was interrupted Ben clearing his throat, eyes motioning towards their now present sister. Vanya stepped into the room. “You need to make sure of what?” Her siblings seemed to search their heads for an excuse, but klaus was the first one to act. “We need to make sure you have fun! This is a trip after all!” the others lets out silent sighs of relife before nodding. 

“Oh, Ok... Um, Allison?” her sister looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. “I dont have any clothes besides my work uniform.” Allison smiled and nods. “Yeah i know. Since you dont have any other clothing besides your academy uniform, I packed some of mine for you.” she reached down and picked up a small duffle bag. “I also put some other things in there for you.” Vanya thanked her sister with a smile before heading into the bedroom to change.

Inspecting the contents of the bag, she saw multiple pairs of shorts, a sweatshirt and sweatpants, t shirts, two sweaters, other basic clothing, as well as a hair brush, her toothbrush and a book. Since vanya was smaller than her sister, all the clothes were evidently oversized, but she made due with what she had. She came out wearing an oversized sweater and basic shorts.

“Ven, we were planning on watching a movie, you want to join?” ben asked with a small smile on his face. She looked at the window, but the blinds were closed. “What time is it?” 

Five answered her as he walked back to the group, a cup of coffee in his hand, looking down at his watch. “10:30. We got here 50 minutes ago.” she looked around for a moment before nodding at ben's offer. Her brother smiled again and made room for her and five to sit down. After that long sleep, vanya was fully rested, so watching a movie seemed like a perfect way to pass the time.

It took 5 minutes to get the antique TV to function, watching luther try and hit it to get it to work was amusing to witness. Once the screen finally turn on, they flipped through the channels.

“So far the only movies on are ones from the 80’s.” luther stated, holding the remote. “Whats wrong with that? I like 80s movies.” Klaus replied, his eyes up at luther. “Me too.” Vanya admited. Ben, Allison and diego in agreement. “Alright, so there's Ghostbusters, Alien, The Breakfast Club, and Poltergeist.” announced luther. “But theyre all so good! How could we choose?!” Klaus exclaimed. “Klaus, stop being so fucking loud.” Five hissed. Vanya looked at him. “Five, what do you want to watch?” “I dont give a fuck about what we watch.” he retorted, taking a sip of coffe before making a discusted face and putting the mug on the table.

“Vanya, you choose.” ben suggested. “Yeah, vanya you choose the movie.” Allison agreed. She thought for a moment before choosing. “I guess we could watch Poltergeist. I haven't watched that movie in like, 20 years.” she spoke with a small laugh. 

They all gathered close, five begrudgingly so, and watched the movie.

It ends at 12:30. The credits started to roll, her siblings were battling to keep their eyes open. _They haven't slept in the past 24 hours._ Vanya stood up and grabbed the remote off of the table, clicking the tv off, causing Ben to fall; his head previously resting on his sisters shoulder. He rubbed his eyes, Vanya looked at him apologetically.

One by one the rest of her siblings woke up, still drowsy. “I call the bed.” Klaus said groggily, putting his hand up, volunteering. “Three people can fit on the bed.” Vanya stated, remembering the size of it. “I think luther should also sleep on it, seeing as though he drove us the entire way here.” She continued. “Five you look like shit. You sleep on the bed too.” “Since when are you in charge?” He questioned her jokingly. “Since right now.” She responded with a grin.

The others were too tired to argue with her, so they listened to the instructions they were given. “Vanya, i packed an air matress that can fit two people.” Allison chimed in. “And i can take the couch.” proclaimed Diego.

“Alright. So, Klaus, Luther and Five take the bed. Allison and Ben take the air mattress and Diego takes the couch.” Vanya proclaimed. 

“What about you?” Ben asked looking at her with concern. “I just woke up from a 5 hour nap. You guys need sleep more than i do. I’ll be fine. I’m not tired.” He looked back once more before nodding and heading into the bedroom.

It was just her and Diego left. “I’ll try to be as quite as possible.” she said over her shoulder, cleaning up fives abandoned cup of coffee. Looking at it, she was sure it was just brown water. No wonder five was so disgusted. Diego chuckled a little. “I’ll be fine. I sleep like a rock.” She smiled at that. 

“Goodnight Diego.”

“Goodnight sis.”

Vanya pulled a chair into the kitchen, giving her and her sleeping brother some space. She sat down with the book that was pack in the duffle bag ‘Pet Sematary’ by Stephen King, the dim kitchen light giving her enough brightness to just barely see the words.

An hour and a half passes, Vanya finished her book. Usually with no distractions, it would take her less time to get through a novel, but the silence of the cheap motel room kept her on edge, slightly jumping every time one of her siblings shifts in their sleep. She sets down the book on the small counter and carefully stands up.

Hey eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room as she look around. Vanya did her best to not make a sound as she moved.

First, she surveys the small living room, making sure Diego was alright. Next, she quietly made her way to the bedroom to check on her siblings. Vanya silently opened the door and stuck her head inside. The air mattress was set up at the foot of the bed horizontally. Ben and Allsion were peacefully asleep, Vanyas mind eased some more. She turned her attention to the bed where her three siblings laid. Luther was on the left, Five had taken the right, leaving Klaus in the middle. His limbs were sprawled out on the bed, his arm on luther's head and his leg on top of fives. Vanya rolled her eyes with a smile and closed the door.

Her eyes caught a table standing just by the front door. On top of which laid her jacket and purse which she had brought with her from the diner. She took her purse within her hands, inspecting it.

She looked up at the door, deep in thought. After a moment, she grabbed the room key with laid beside her things, reached for the door handle with determination, unlocked it, and stepped out and closed the door, then locked it and stuffed the key into her purse.

She made her way down the balcony towards the starecase. She needed the fresh air after being stuffed into that tiny room for so long.

Once vanya had climbed down the steps, she made her way around the building. She came across a swimming pool with neon pink lights shining under the water, which looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years. There was a small chained fence around the primitor, halting any trespassers from entering after hours. The fence went up to her chest, she crossed her arms and rested them at the top.

It probably wasn't the best decision to stand there alone, seeing that it was the middle of the night in a strange place shes never been to, surrounded by complete darkness apart from the fluorescent pink lighting. To strangers, she’d look like an easy target; shes unusually small, alone, defenceless. 

If there was a case of an attack, Vanya would wait until absolutely necessary to use her powers. That type of situation would be too stressful, and bad things always happen when she's stressed. With a power as great as hers, she could easily rip someone apart if she lost control, including herself.

Though she appears small and defenceless, she’s stronger than she looks, even without her powers. 

After voicing her concerns about using her powers, Diego and Five had taken it upon themselves to teach her hand to hand combat. Her brothers taught her how to punch, what parts of the body are the best targets, when to strike, Diego even taught her how to throw knives. She still has the swiss army knife he gave her in her purse. _“No one should walk around unarmed.”_ She carried it with her at all times, just in case.

What seemed like hours went by and Vanya decided she should probably head inside, in case one of her siblings wakes up and finds her gone. She stood up straight and put her hands on her back to stretch. She looked out into the parking lot as she stretched.

In the corner of her eye she caught sight of something. It appeared to be a shadow of some sort. She squinted at it, trying to see through the darkness— “What are you doing out here?” Vanya let out a surprised cry, and put her hand on her heart. She turned to see Five looking at her as if shes gone crazy. “Jesus Five! Dont do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!” He rolled his eyes before firmly answering. “You shouldn't be out here. Its dangerous.” “I can take care of myself. Besides, i was bored and needed some fresh air.” She explained as she looked at the parking lot again, searching for what she thought to be a silhouette. Five took notice of this.

“What are you looking for?” She didn't look at him, she continued to scan the parked cars. “I thought, I could have sworn I saw something.” He looked at her, almost with fear “Saw _what_?” She turned her head back to her brother, locking eyes. “I thought I saw a man.”

Fives eyes widened before returning to normal. “Are you sure? I mean, it could have been anything. I think you're just tired and starting seeing things.” She nodded, though she didn't agree.

She wasn't tired and she most definitely saw something. Or maybe she hadn't. It could have been a shadow from a tree or something. Vanya didn't know anymore. “Lets go back inside.” She murmered. Five nodded and they walked back together.

When they got back, Five refused to go back to sleep, despite vanya's protests. _He wanted to stay as close to her as possible._

At 4 am, five ushered the others awake. Vanya thought it was too early to wake up, but Five had explained that they had planned to leave early to get to the next motel.

When they got to the car, Five told the others that he was driving and insisted that she sat up front. As they pulled out of the parking lot, his eyes wandered briefly on the spot where the mystery shadow once stood.


	4. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know exactly why i made this. Im trying to think of what to do for the story to progress, so i made this crap chapter in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Tiny Dancer by Elton John

The first 20 minutes were silent, half of them still barely awake. The silence was broken when Klaus decided to speak up.

“This is so boring. Can we at least listen to some music?” “No.” Five answered plainly. Vanya looked at him “Come on Five. Please?” He looked at her unimpressed. “Are you seriously giving me puppy dog eyes?” He asked amused with an eyebrow raised. “No.” she paused for a moment. “Is it working?” He glanced at her again before giving up. He let out a frustrated sigh “Ugh fine! You win.” She looked back at Klaus, who gave her a high five. “Oh! I bought a bunch of CDs with of all our favourite songs on it!” Allison spoke up from the back row, passing the cases up to her.

Vanya flipped over the first one and read the song list. “Go ahead and pick a song you want.” Vanya smiled before putting the CD into the CD player and turning up the volume. The sound of a piano filled the car and many of her siblings recognise the song immediately. The song was one of Vanya's favourites, in fact, she had learned to play it on her father's old piano.

_Blue jean baby. L.A. lady. Seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed. Pirates smile. You’ll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand. And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand._

“Ah, Elton John. A fine choice sister. A fine choice indeed.” Klaus mused. He, Allison and Vanya were the only ones to sing, they were the only ones who knew all the words. Luther and Diego tapped their feet, Ben hummed along to the rhythm, and Five kept driving. The only reason he knew this song was because his sister was so fond of it, so he did not object as she and his other siblings sang along. He smiled internally at how happy his sister looked, sitting beside him looking out the window.


	5. We are young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: ‘We are young’ by Fun. 
> 
> This chapter is not geographically accurate. I’m terrible at that stuff so keep it in mind.

It was a quarter to 7, the sun was starting to set over them as they drove. Vanya drifted off into sleep, the others made sure to stay quiet. That is, until klaus distrusted the quietness 

“I'm starving! We haven't eaten all day! Please five, can we stop somewhere?” Whined Klaus. 

Vanya's eyes fluttered open. She yawned “Five, where are we?” Ben responded, looking down at the map on his lap. “Were currently halfway down route 66.” Vanya groaned and turned back around facing forwards to stretch. 

“Five could we please stop somewere to eat?” klaus moaned again. Five glared at him again and kept on driving. “Ben could i see the map?” “Sure thing V.” She reached back and took it out of his outstretched hand. 

Vanya studied it for a moment before speaking up. “Theres a diner coming up on the right about 10 miles ahead. Maybe we could stop there?” she prompted. Five stayed silent. “Five come on. Klaus is right, we haven't eaten anything all day! Besides, im sure they have coffee there.” Five huffed before agreeing. 

They pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and stretched their legs, then made their way to the diner. The seven of them were then greeted by a blonde waitress around their age. “A table for seven please.” allison announced. The waitress looked at them slowly before rolling her eyes and motioned them to a booth. Five, vanya, klaus and ben fit into one side and Allison, Diego and Luther fit into the other. 

“Well isnt this cozy.” Five muttered bitterly. Vanya elbowed and glared at him. He raised his eyebrow unimpressed at her weak attempt to hurt him. “Will you stop complaining for one minute?” He rolled his eyes before mumbling an apology. 

The table was filled with an awkward silence before it was broken by Allison. “Uh, so vanya. Hows life?” Vanya raised her eyebrow playfully at her sisters attempt to converse with her. “ _ Hows life? _ ” Allison let out a soft laugh. “I mean, how are you? Whats new?” She thought for a moment before responding. “Nothing really. As you know, my life is pretty plain.” They were interrupted when the waitress stopped by again, the same bored expression on her face. “So, what do you want?” “Coffee. Black.” Five responding, not bothering to look up. The waitress grumbled annoyed at fives deminor. “Uh same please.” Vanya smiled. 

When they were finished, they paid the waitress and left to the car. “I can drive if you want.” Vanya suggested. Five nodded and tossed her the keys. “Ooo! I call shotgun!” called out Klaus from behind them, running past Allison and Diego. Vanya chuckled and got into the car. Once the car started, Klaus turned on the music. ‘The harlem shuffle’ By Bob and earl started to play and they drove off. 

On the way, Ben informed vanya with directions, trying to yell over the sound of klaus singing. 

“Is this it?” She asked as they approached a roadside motel. “Yep.”

She pulled into the parking lot and helped the others with the luggage while diego went to get a room key, klaus tagging along as always. They all shuffled into the room one by one. This one was bigger than the last motel room they stayed in, there was a small table in the kitchen and more chairs. 

Once they were settled, klaus came into the room. “Since its been a long, long day, I thought id surprise you all with a little treat!” Five and Ben let out a groan, completely done with klaus’ antics. “What is it Klaus?” Allison asked curiously. Klaus lifted his hands to reveal many bottles of beer. “Are you serious? _Right now_?” Luther asked, looking at their brother as if hes gone completely crazy. He stood up in an attempt to take the drinks away, but klaus dogged him. 

“Come on bro. Its been a long day and we all need a break.” Luther huffed and sat back down arms crossed. “Actually, I agree with Luther.” Vanya said nervously, her voice almost a whisper. “Its underage drinking, I dont think-” “Ugh, Come on Ven! Live a little! Life is short, Let loose!” She raised an eyebrow “Let loose?” “Ya! Have fun! Ive never seen you drunk or carefree before. Let go for one night!” 

Luther face palmed. “Youre a terrible influence. Vanya dont listen to him.” Vanya ignored him and stood up. She walked up to klaus and took a bottle. “I dont think, not even before, that i've ever drank beer before.” She admitted, examining the label.

“Well in that case, Drink up!” Luther looked at the rest of his siblings unbelieving. “Are you all seriously ok with this?” Ben looked at Vanya before looking back at The others. “Yeah, I side with Luther. This doesn't seem like a good idea.” 

Allison spoke up “Relax guys, Its only one time. Besides, we’re all,  _ most of us- _ ” She correcteted herself “-are responsible drinkers. We wont let anything bad happen.” Five butted in “Stop talking as if shes not in the same room! She can do whatever she wants, she doesnt have to listen to you.” Five scoffed. They all looked up at vanya, who was looking back at them uncomfortably. “Fucking Hell.” She popped open the bottle and took a big gulp of it. 

Her siblings gaped at her in shock, a part from Five and Klaus, they smirked proudly. Once she swallowed the mouthful of drink and opened her eyes and grinned. “I kinda like it.” 

“Ok, who else wants one?” Klaus asked putting his hand thats holding the case in the air. Five raised his hand, followed by Allison, diego and begrudgingly Ben and Luther. “Im gonna regret this aren't i?” ben sighed before taking a small sip. “Pussy.” commented klaus as he chugged his entire bottle. “Jesus fucking christ klaus, slow down.” diego hissed. He mearly shrugged in return. 

Allison stood up suddenly, stumbling a bit to stand in front of all of them. “I have and Idea!” she spoke up. “Lets play never have I ever!” They all murmuered in agreement. Allison continued.” The rules are, first one drunk loses!” Klaus raised his hand “But Vanya has an unfair advantage! Her tiny body cant handle the same amout of alchool that we can!” Vanya aggressively elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp out in pain. “Fine. I’ll make an acception for vanya.” Allison agreed. “I’ll go first!”

They were 5 rounds into the game and so far the only ones who weren't drunk were Ben, Five and Klaus (After been a drug addict for years, it takes a lot to get him drunk). “Ok my turn!” Klaus slurred, “Never have I ever kissed a girl!” Klaus, five, allison and ben watched as diego, luther and vanya took a long sip from their bottles. “Wait, Vanya, you kissed a girl?” Allison asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to focus her eyes on her sister. “Yeah, yeah! I did!” she drunkenly giggled. All four of them looked at each other. Klaus was smiling like crazy “I KNEW IT! I knew i couldnt be the only One! My sisters queer just like me!” he threw his hands up in excitement. Vanya flopped over onto fives lap on the couch, laughing. “Yeah!” She hiccuped before standing up abruptly, and stumbling towards the front. 

“Never have i ever…..uh…” she lost her train of thought, prompting a chuckle from her siblings. “Oh! Never have i ever Killed anyone!” This time, Diego, Five, ben and Vanya all took giant swig of beer, vanya finished the rest of her bottle.

By the time the game was over, everyone was asleep. Vanya was passed out, laying down on five and klaus’ laps on the couch, the rest of them were laid all over the place. 

\-----------------------------------

They were on day 3 of that motel. Things were going along perfectly. Everything was calm, nothing bad has happened and vanya was unsuspicious. It was 12 am and every single on of the Hargreeves siblings were asleep. There were no walls separating the bedroom from the kitchen and living room, so they were all confined within that certain area. 

Vanya, Five and Ben had taken the bed, Klaus, Diego and Allison all managed to fit onto the air matress, and luther had taken the sofa. The air conditioning in their room was broken, so the temperature within the small space was definitely not ideal. 

Vanya and the others on the bed had thrown off the blankets in a desperate attempt to cool themselves off. Needless to say, they would all have to shower in the morning.

At 11 am that morning they were all awake and relaxing. They listened to music while vanya, Ben and Five read, Diego cleaned his knives, Luther attempted to fix the air conditioning, and Allison painted her nails. 

————————

“Ben, could you run out and get some ice?” Allison requested from the kitchen. He kindly replied yes, then proceeded to stand up from his place beside vanya, put his book down, marking his page with a scrape piece of paper, grabbed the metal ice bucket and headed outside. 

Ben made his way towards the ice machine when he was overcome with the feeling that he was being watched. He felt the eldritch shift unsettlingly within him, he knew something was wrong.  _ Something bad.  _

His suspicions were confirmed when the silhouette of a man made itself clear to his from a great distance away.  _ They had found them.  _

Without thinking, he made a break for the motel room, dropping the bucket, not even bothering to look back. 

The peacefulness within the room was destroyed when Ben came frantically bursting into the room, eyes wide with panic. He let out a shuddering breath, trying to stop his heart from almost beating out of his chest. Allison ran over to her brother, trying to calm him. He looked up, and whispered terrified. “ _ They're here. _” 


	6. Judas Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition  
> Judas Kiss- an act of betrayal, especially one disguised as a gesture of friendship.

“ _There here_.”

The two words seemed to send everyone into hysteria. 

Five shot up from his place beside vanya, causing her to jump. She could hear their heartbeats within her siblings chests, it terrified her as they raced around the room, gathering their things. Ben seemed to be having a full on panic attack, leaving the others more distressed. 

“F-Five, what’s going on?” Her voice was shaking, filled with apprehension. 

Five took her hands and squeezed them tightly. He was shaking, just like her. Vanya looked into his eyes, she could see the fright within them. “Ven, I know you must be confused,  _ scared _ , but we need you,  _ I  _ need you to do what I say.” He spoke quietly, yet firmly. She nodded urgently. 

“There are people after us. After  _ you _ . We were trying to keep you safe by hiding it from you. Obviously that plan went to shit. But now I need you to get your things and follow us. I’ll tell you everything later. Right now, my main priority is to keep you safe. Ok?” She nodded again, standing up quickly. 

She hurried to the bed where her duffle bag laid. Her mind was spiraling, thoughts racing through her head. There was no time to ask questions though, she understood that. She had witnessed enough of her siblings on missions to perceive what not to do. 

Vanya couldn’t help but feel frustrated. She thought that the others had agreed to tell her everything. That there would be no secrets kept from her. Evidently they had gone back on their words. Their disloyal, uncommunicative behaviour provoked something bitter within her. 

Begrudgingly she did as she was told and assisted her siblings. 

Vanya helped Diego roll up the air mattress and gathered her clothes. Klaus ran into the room, tossed her ben’s things, then left to help Six. 

She stuffed her brothers belongings into her bag, tossed it over her shoulder and went to help klaus. “Its not safe to use the front door, we need to leave out the bedroom window. Now!” Diego yelled with urgency. All seven of them scrambled to the window right beside the bed and climbed out one by one. They were on the first floor, so the way down was an easy trip, but it was still a somewhat difficult way down. 

Luther insisted to go out first and of coarse Diego had to disagree. 

“Seriously guys, now is NOT the time!” Allison shouted. She pushed them both to get out, following them both behind. 

Five was next, then klaus. Vanya helped ben, who was recovering from the panic attack, out the window. When vanya's turn came, five and Diego lifted out their hands to help her down, which she grasped firmly, her body still rushing with adrenaline. She jumped out of the windowsill and her brothers set her on the ground carefully. Five attempted to grab her hand, which she recoiled from his grasp. He looked at her worriedly but his attention was redirected at the faint sound of metal clanging. 

The group of seven dashed in the direction of where the car was parked, just around the corner of the building. 

Vanya could hear the sound of feet pounding on the concrete trailing behind them, it made her petrified. Her thoughts screamed at her as she forced her eyes shut. The cries of the man who pursued them filled the air, and five looked back at her with surprise, relief and something…... _ indefinite _ . 

The reassurance was cut short by a gunshot. 

The group was struck with panic. They ducked, the sound of a body colliding with the ground filled the air with an audible thud. 

Vanya lost control. Her head descended as she clutched her hair with her fingers. The malicious man who pursued them flew back and impacted violently with the ground. 

Vanya looked over wide eyed at Klaus, who was laid out on the cement. Tears that were already brimming around her eyes dropped down like water falls as she ran to his side, checking his pulse. It was weakening, his breathing slowed. Anger and sorrow built up inside of her, everything about this situation was infuriating. 

“I need help, somebody carry him!” she ordered harshly. Luther rushed over to them and carefully lifted their brother into his arms. 

Vanya looked back at the man. She was flooded with resentfulness, but also  _ relief _ . He was still alive. She hadn’t killed him. She could never live with herself knowing she had lost control and killed someone. 

Vanya turned back to her siblings. They had to leave,  _ fast _ . 

“Make sure he’s breathing!” She called over to Luther. He nodded and continued to the car. “Open the trunk!” He grunted. Allison nodded and took out the car keys out of her bag. Diego opened the truck for them. 

“Diego, fold down the seats. Allison, start the car!” Vanya yelled agitatedly, her voice hoarse as she pointed to the front. Luther laid klaus down on the folded down seats. 

Klaus yowled in pain. Vanya crawled in beside him and closed the trunk behind her. The others rushed Into the car. Allison scrabbles to put the keys in the agninition, turning them hastily. Luther wouldn’t stop telling her to hurry from the passenger seat, earning a smack at the back of the head from Diego. 

Vanya wipes the sweat from her forehead and looked over her shoulder and spoke swiftly. “Five, I need your help back here.” Her brother nodded stoically and jumped right beside her. She took his hand and led it to the wound. “Here. Keep pressure on the wound.” She turned around and leaned over the seat, rummaging through her duffle bag and took out a first aid kit. “Ben, pass me the water canteen. Now.” Vanya instructed coldly while opening up the first aid. “Sure thing V.” He handed it to her and she snatched it from his grasp without a sideways glance. 

Her abnormal behavior was taken notice by her siblings, but was not brought up. In the infrequent situations where Vanya had been resentful towards her siblings, it became evident not to bother her while she's unhinged. Last time, she had sent luther flying into a bookshelf.

  
  


Klaus groaned with agony. “This hurts like a mother fucker,” He clenched his teeth in pain. “..It’s a good thing we have the world's greatest doctor as a sister, huh?” He laughed weakly. Her small half hearted smile ended with her lips curled into a frown. 

“Tell me your symptoms.” She listened as she prepared her equipment. “Take deep breaths.” Vanya reminded.

He panted. “Uh, i feel nauseous, I feel stinging and it burns,” He took in a sharp breath, “..God it burns!” Vanya brushed his cheek sympathetically. She looked down, whipping her eyes briefly. 

“You’re going to need stitches and a debridement procedure.” Vanya breathed out, trying her best to remain calm and keep her powers under control. Klaus shut his eyes closed tightly but nodded. 

“I’m not gonna lie, we don’t have any Anesthesia, so this is going to hurt. Squeeze Fives hand. Ok?” he grunted in understandment. 

  
  


“Do we have any Vaseline?” She briskly asked over her shoulder, hopefully. 

“I think we might have some in the bag next to Ben.” Diego responded, a little confused by the question. 

Ben took the container from the bag and handed it to their sister. 

She opened it using her powers with the glance of an eye. 

Vanya motioned five to move his hands off of klaus’ abdomen. He shifted so that 

his brothers head was rested on his lap. 

“Ok klaus, focus on me. Focus on breathing.” He mumbled. Klaus let out a breathy laugh. “And I thought you did care about me.” Five rolled his eyes in response. 

Vanya cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, then took out the needle and medical thread. “Ready?” He nodded eagerly in response. 

As vanya put metal tip on the outside of the wound, the car hit a bump, knocking the needle from her hand, jolting them earning a howl of pain from klaus. 

“Sorry!” Allison called out in alarm from the front. Vanya groaned irritatedly. 

“Could we, ugh, listen to some music? It would help as -ugh- a distraction.” Klaus grunted, a pained grimace on his face. “If it doesn’t distract Vanya?” Allison questioned, looking up into the mirror to look at her sister. “I’m fine with it,” She vexed,” ..as long as it keeps Klaus awake.” She stayed focused on the task at hand. 

Luther turned on the stereo and the song Dear God filled the car. 

Vanya raises the needle with a steady hand again and lowered it to the bullet puncture. His damaged bloody tissue made contact with the cool metal, prompting a small hiss of pain from their brother. 

Klaus hummed along to the song with agony, trying to distract himself from the pain. 

“Does anybody have a god damn flashlight?!” Vanya yelled agitatedly, looking back at her siblings in a rush. “He’s losing more blood by the second!” 

Luther reached down and picked up a flashlight from the glove compartment; He tossed it at her which she caught without looking, full attention back on her brother bleeding out in front of her. She shun the light at the lesion on his midriff. 

“We’re lucky the bullet didn’t hit any major organs. The procedure should be fairly straightforward.The damage is pretty minor.” 

Searching for the best way to angle the light so that the brightness would stay centered on the wound, vanya choose the solution of holding it within her mouth.

“What about the bullet? Don’t you have to take it out?” Diego asked. 

She took the flashlight out of her mouth, “Christ Diego, can you trust me for one second!” She sighed to compose herself, “No, if I take it out, it could cause more damage than before. Right now my main focus is stopping the bleeding.” She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and placed the flashlight back between her teeth. 

Five took out a piece of cloth and brought it close to Klaus. “Bite down on this.” He instructed and put the fabric in his brothers mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Vanya. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Diego murmured sincerely. 

“It’s fine.” She replied, words muffled from having the light between her teeth, eyes on her work. 

She worked quietly, attention primarily centred on her brother. 

“Чертовски ад Ах, мать, блядь!” She cried, shaking her hand after stabbing her finger. 

Five looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. “Did you just curse in Russian?”

She gazed back at him apathetically. “Shut up.” 

“You speak Russian?” Ben asked curiously. She furrowed her eyebrows but stayed silent. When she didn’t respond, five answered for her. “Since she’s from Russia, Vanya thought it would be cool to learn Russian.”

He explained before drifting off into another silence. 

The radio played ‘Everybody wants to rule the world’ quietly in the background while she worked. Klaus continued to hum along to the music, straining to keep himself awake. 

“There. I’m done.” Vanya mumbled putting the needle and thread down. She then proceeded to grab the Vaseline and spread the contents on the sewn up wound. Eventually she wrapped his abdomen in gauze. 

She shuffled over to five, resting herself beside him. Stressing for over an hour about her brother, in addition to the utilization of her powers caused her to nearly collapse out of exhaustion, prompting her to fall asleep at her brothers side. 

———————-

The sun was starting to set, two of the Hargreeves in the back of the car were in a deep sleep. 

Vanya and Five were sitting upright, vanya's eyes shut in slumber with her head resting on her brothers shoulder. Klaus’ head was resting on their laps, he too was passed out from exhaustion. 

Five was wide awake, though he was tranquil. He made it his job to monitor both his brothers and sisters vitals. 

  
  
  


It was 8:43, the sun was starting to set. Five, Allison and Diego were the only ones who were conscious. 

“Are Klaus and Vanya ok?” Allison asked anxiously. 

“Yep. They’re fine.” Five deadpanned. 

“I was worried about vanya.” She looked back at the road, “Like, yeah I was stressing about klaus, but he’s in good care with Vanya.” She explained. “Vanya's behaviour was alarming. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that mad before. I mean, did you see how shaken she was after using her powers?”

“I can imagine how upsetting it would be to learn that your siblings kidnapped you and were constantly lying during the duration of your entire trip, only to find out some psychotic assholes were hunting us down and plotting our deaths.” Five retorted sharply. 

“We were trying to protect her!” Allison snapped, raised her voice. 

Diego interrupted “Would you both shut up? You’re going to wake everyone!”

“What I’m  _ trying  _ to say,” five hisses through his teeth, “..is that if you had listened to me in the first place, we could’ve prevented vanya from feeling hurt in the first place! I know her more than anyone, and things would have gone better if we had told her the truth! You all behaved rashly and vanya has to undergo the consequences. ” He sighed in annoyance “You’re all idiots.”

Diego growled at the accusation but sighed in defeat. “You’re right. But now we have to keep each other safe, we’re lucky enough that Klaus is ok. We need to make sure nothing else happens to anybody else. Especially Vanya.”

There was a moment of silence before Allison spoke up. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Allison inquired. 

Diego huffed “Well….We need to ditch this car. That’s a fact…” he trailed off in thought. 

Five stepped in “We can’t stop at motels anymore. They’ll be looking for us in every inn and motel they come across.” Both Allison and Diego nodded in agreement. 

“What do you think we should do?” Diego queried. 

Allison looked out at an upcoming building on the side of the road and smirk. “I think I have an idea.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research about the medical stuff but I don’t really think a lot of it is accurate. 
> 
> Apparently you don’t remove the bullet unless completely necessary. The more you know.


End file.
